Ren Wilde
Overview Full biography found here. Appearance Height: 5’9 ' ' Weight: 135 lbs Hair Color: Platinum blond Eye Color: Bottle green Noticeable Features: Her left arm is sleeved with a black ink tattoo of tentacles. They start at her fingers, delicately entwined there before creeping around her wrist and all the way up her arm before spreading out to encircle her neck and reach upwards, resting near her jawline with one small tendril curled neatly behind her left ear. Under UV light, a second layer to the tattoo is revealed; glowing lines of circuitry hidden beneath the suction-cupped coils. When she smiles, gold caps can be seen on her Lateral incisors, eye teeth and first premolars. Personality Ren is cynical and doubting by nature, looking at the world with a critical gaze. With a knack for navigating the seedy underbelly of society, she seems to slip in and out of places and situations with ease and grace. Her little black book contains not romantic conquests, but business ones. She hoards a collection of favors and contacts gained through diligence accompanied by a streak of ruthlessness and a good poker face. Her ambition knows no bounds and she prefers to play all angles, often indulging in high risk/ high reward behavior. High praises for hard liquor and no patience for fools, she warns you before you speak: “Don’t be boring.” Cybernetic Augmentations Head: Augmented right eye for enhancing her normal vision as well as offering infrared and thermal vision. Her sound is enhanced as well with cochlear implants. A data chip also offers augmented reality assistance (identifying information for places and things she sees. Also can be used with a variety of social/personal use applications such as music and video recording through connection with her cyberoptics.) Aptitudes Skills: Socially adept and good at reading her surroundings, she can come across as charming and personable which benefits her by easily widening her social circles. She’s business savvy and good with numbers. A natural leader, she speaks with intent and garners loyalty from her employees and contacts. Weaknesses: Her lofty ambitions coupled with a short temper can often leave her disgruntled and downright violent when things fall short of her high expectations. She often drinks too much and loses herself to the electric pleasures of her chaotic surroundings. Deep connections are hard for her to form, her narcissism preventing her from finding enough interest in others to explore more than surface deep relationships. History The bastard daughter of crime lord Robert Wilde from the undercity, Ren clawed her way up from the filth of poverty using street smarts hard won from a young age. She did what she could to provide for herself and the shadow of the person her mother used to be. Tired of watching her sit before the window and stare out into the neon void, Ren took to getting to know the rough streets of her neighborhood by spending as little time as possible at home. While she doesn’t speak much about her formative years, what is known is that the Wilde Syndicate was mysteriously dissolved just one week after she turned 18. Two days later- Wilde Entertainment, LLC. was formed and began work on a new night club in sector 2. Three years later, through raw determination and more than a couple greased palms, Elysium opened to the public. Lounge, club and consortium- appealing not only to the masses in search of a good time but also to higher end clientele who began to use the space as a quiet gathering to discuss and orchestrate deals that were on the loosely defined sometimes severed end of legal. Presenting herself as an unbiased and neutral host, she offered the lounge up for the continued use of numerous parties… for a fee. While the price was considered substantial, the benefits matched. Security was excellent and the proprietors ability to turn a blind eye while ensuring her guests comfort only helped to launch her reputation throughout the sectors. Her neutrality was above reproach, doing whatever she deemed necessary to continue proving herself while providing the outstanding service that was required by her clients. It was this surface devotion that allowed for Ren to quietly allow herself to be recruited by Knight Industries as an informant, which continues to this day without scrutiny.